


Turning Me On (Like A Slow Fire Burn)

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, overuse of the word baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of obscene, the noises Logan's making, these wet slurping sounds, tiny hums at the back of his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Me On (Like A Slow Fire Burn)

It's kind of obscene, the noises Logan's making, these wet slurping sounds, tiny hums at the back of his throat. His entire face is flushed pink, almost to the point of red, and his breathing is loud and ragged, when he actually does pause to take a breath. He doesn't though, not when he can breathe through his nose, albeit not very well, but fuck all if anything is going to stop him from swallowing James' cock down over and over, past the point of his gag reflex even when he chokes and coughs and splutters, blinking fast to rid the tears from his eyes.

"God, Logan," James moans, thumb brushing over the apple of Logan's cheek, soft as he slides it down to the spot where Logan's dimples normally are, increasing the pressure as he feels himself sliding in and out.

Logan hums in acknowledgement, mouth slipping up the silken skin of James' cock to the head, dipping his tongue into the slit before backing away slightly, placing a suckling kiss to the tip. He swallows him back down in an instant, groaning at the delicious weight and heat of James on his tongue, in his mouth, at the back of his throat, all the way down until his nose is buried in the neatly trimmed hair at the base of James' cock.

James can't help it, fucks his hips up into it, testing the give of Logan's throat, pulling back at the sound of Logan gagging, but Logan pulls him back in with a hand on his hip, shaking his head, no, no, don't stop, more.

James' eyes nearly roll back into his head, sensory fucking overload. Logan's throat is fluttering around the sensitive head of his cock, tongue laving every part it can reach, over and against every vein Logan finds.

Logan pulls back, sucks in a shuddery breath and wraps his hand around James, slick, so fucking slick, with spit. His strokes are sure and precise, tight and slow, up up up, thumb over the head, down down down, thumb dragging over his balls.

"Ah, ah, ah, fuck," James gasps, thrusting into Logan's grip, then into the welcoming warmth of Logan's mouth. "Fuck, Logan, such a whore for my cock, aren't you, baby? Ah, god, fuck, so pretty with your lips wrapped around me," he says, shaking with the effort not to come when Logan fucking keens around his cock, blinking up at him with smoldering eyes.

"Wait, wait," James bites out, gripping Logan's hair, halting his movements. "Wanna fuck you, Logan, please."

Logan nods eagerly, pulling off with a hard suck to the tip of James' cock, tonguing off the glob of pre-come pooled in the slit. He crawls up James' body, sits on James' stomach and places his hands on either side of James' head, ducking down and licking into James' mouth.

James welcomes it enthusiastically, cradling the back of Logan's head with one hand, the other trailing down Logan's spine, down down down to the cleft of Logan's ass then further until the dry tip of his finger rubs over the furled skin of Logan's asshole.

“Not dry, fucker,” Logan says, but he’s pushing back against James’ finger and James silences him by pressing their lips together again, sliding his finger just barely inside. Logan groans into his mouth and James licks it up, tongue curling as he chases the sound.

“Lube, fuck, where’s the lube?” Logan asks, chest heaving and flushed, squirming at the painpleasure of James’ dry finger shallowly fucking in and out of his ass.

“Top drawer,” James says, then Logan’s twisting away and James’ finger falls free, but he occupies the too long seconds it takes for Logan to grab the bottle by sliding a hand down Logan’s chest, thumbing over a nipple and down, circling his belly button and following the light trail of hair down to Logan’s cock, tip so fucking shiny with pre-come.

“H-here,” Logan stutters out, slapping the tube down onto James’ chest as he thrusts into James’ too light, not enough touch.

James holds the tube in one hand, places the other on Logan’s hip and pulls, pulls until Logan’s sitting on his chest, then pulls again until Logan’s on his hands and knees over James’ body. “Like this,” he says, then he’s uncapping the lube blindly and slicking up his fingers, lifting his head to wrap his lips around Logan’s cock while he slides in a slick finger.

It’s an easy rhythm he gets lost in, sliding his finger in while he mouths at the head, sliding his finger out as he takes Logan down as far as he can, over and over until Logan’s relaxed enough. He adds another finger then, slick and slippery next to the other, and a hard flick of his tongue against the nerves on the underside of Logan’s cockhead, and it doesn’t take long for Logan to rock back and forth between the sensations, into the wet warmth of James’ mouth, then back onto James’ fingers, stretching and twisting and curling inside him.

“Oh god, oh god, fuck, James, c’mon,” Logan babbles, fisting the sheets tightly, pleasure burning through every nerve.

James hums, sucks harder and tighter, rubs his fingers against Logan’s prostate over and over, quick and precise, until Logan’s entire body goes rigid then shakes and he’s coming like his soul is being ripped out through his dick, coming down James’ throat like never before but it’s still not enough, the thickness of James’ fingers in him nowhere near the thickness of James’ cock and that’s what he wants, what he needs, but fuck, this feels good, too, so fucking good, like his spine has turned to liquid and his brain to mush.

He doesn’t realize he’s moving ‘til he’s eye-level with James, those hazel eyes almost pure black with lust and want, and his eyes slide lower to James’ lips, red and swollen and fucking obscene, trail of come down his chin, and Logan doesn’t even think before he swoops in, licking it up and into James’ mouth, tasting himself on James’ tongue. It makes him dizzy, light-headed, a fresh wave of arousal coursing through him, and he needs, he needs –

This, god, fuck, James sliding into him, thick and hot and slick, filling him up, stretching him open, hands tight on Logan’s hips as he thrusts up and pulls Logan down until Logan’s ass is flush against James’ hips and he’s so full he can barely breathe.

“So fucking hot, Logan,” James says, using his grip on Logan’s hips as leverage when he starts moving, short, soft thrusts in and out. “So good, baby, so tight,” he says, as though he can’t get himself to stop talking, needs to say everything he’s thinking, feeling, or he’ll suffocate with it.

“Uh huh,” Logan says, and it’s all he can manage, incapable of actual speech right now. He’s finally with it enough to start moving, to take control of James’ cock moving inside him, and he grounds himself with his hands on James’ chest, rolls his hips forward until he can feel the thick head of James’ cock tugging at his rim, rolls them back until James is sliding against his prostate, all the way in, fit snugly together.

It’s slow and teasing, not enough, nowhere near enough, James gripping his hips tighter, urging him to move faster. He knows they both need it, knows James needs it so fucking bad, and he wants to give it to James, wants to give James everything he can, so he starts moving faster, fluid rolls of his hips back and forth and he feels his cock swelling again, that pleasing hum of arousal and satisfaction setting his nerves on fire.

“God, look at you,” James says, sliding a hand over the flat surface of Logan’s stomach, trailing lower and lower until it’s wrapped around Logan’s cock, stroking root to tip to root over and over as he continues to talk, “So hard again, Logan, fuck. Gonna come for me again? Gonna come while you’re riding my cock?”

Logan bites his lip, moaning deep and low in his throat, nodding his head yes. He’s going to, knows he is, can feel it already, building and building as he fucks himself on James’ cock.

“C’mon, Logan, wanna see you lose it again,” James says, voice low and gravelly, fighting to take a deep enough breath.

“Such – ahh, fuck – a stupid mouth,” Logan grits out, working his hips in a jerky circle, jolting in pleasured surprise when James starts thrusting his hips up into him, moving in tandem with the movements of Logan’s hips. Logan clamps down around James in retaliation, smirks at the ragged moan James lets out, but then James is thrusting roughly up into him, buried to the hilt as he lets go, coming hot and wet and deep inside him and it’s like his body is hard-wired to James’ because suddenly he’s coming, too, weakly pulsing out his second orgasm onto James’ stomach.

“Oh, fuck,” James says, repeating it over and over until the aftershocks subside and Logan’s no longer clenching around him, finally able to draw in a deep, shaky breath.

Logan sags forward, covering James’ upper body with his own, legs still bracketing James’ hips. He’s completely exhausted, boneless and sated, happy to stay where he is for the rest of forever, James softening inside him.

When James moves to pull out, Logan makes a noise of disapproval, says, “Stay,” tucking his head under James’ chin.

“Okay,” James says softly, hands fitted to Logan’s back, stroking reverently back and forth across the sweat damp skin.

It’s almost too hot like this, overheated skin pressed together; but it’s good, so damn good, Logan pressing a soft kiss to the sticky skin of James’ neck. It’ll be uncomfortable when they move to clean up, but none of that matters right now. These soft, hazy moments, bathed in the afterglow of mutual pleasure are sacred, cherished, and there’s not a damn thing in the world they’d trade them for.


End file.
